Fourth generation multi role military fighter/attack aircrafts, which use the latest available technology; capable of performing an extensive range of air-to-air and air-to-surface operational missions; and employs the latest weapons, are often statically unstable basic aircrafts, which are held stable by continuously working electrical control systems in order to ensure the best possible performance throughout the entire flight envelope. The electrical flight control system of such an aircraft uses sensors and information from sensors that give information about the motion of the aircraft as well as outside disturbances, such as winds, gusts and the like. The information is used to stabilise the unstable aircraft and to achieve desired flight characteristics throughout the full flight envelope with the landing gear down as well as with the landing gear up. The characteristics of the aircraft can thereby be optimised during the different roles of the aircraft. The vehicle is controlled by elevons and canards. By moving the canards and elevons up, the aircraft is rotated nose up and the angle of attack of the wings is increased and lift is generated.
In document US 2005/0004723 A1 a vehicle control system is disclosed and its related subcomponents that provide a pilot with different modes of operation incorporating different levels of autonomous control. In the system a weapon payload component is used in the control of the weapons.
In older flight control system editions the aircraft is stabilised by feedback that is independent of the mounted stores. Some fighter aircraft are rather small and supposed to carry a lot of heavy stores on its pylons. Due to the export of fighter aircrafts to different countries, the aircraft must be able to vary its stores combinations depending on the client, i.e. the requirement on stores combinations from the clients varies and stores tend to be heavier and heavier. This trend results in that the aircraft must be stabilised in a different manner.
The object of the invention is to provide a control system of a vehicle with enhanced flight stability.